How to Kill a Malfoy: An Arrow Through the Heart
by TheDiamondSea
Summary: Assigned to the task of keeping an eye on Voldemort’s enemies, Draco falls for the person he should hate the most. The feeling of hate used to be mutual, but not since his feelings have changed. For once, he is unsure of what he should do. Draco insults h


**How to Kill a Malfoy: An Arrow Through the Heart**

**Summary:**

Assigned to the task of keeping an eye on Voldemort's enemies, Draco falls for the person he should hate the most. The feeling of hate used to be mutual, but not since his feelings have changed. For once, he is unsure of what he should do. Draco insults her by instinct, making her hate him even more.

* * *

The cave was freezing cold and my robes were not enough to keep the cold out. If I wasn't requested by my father to come here, I would have never entered the dingy cave.

"Young Malfoy…" a voice hissed from the depths of the frigid cave. I pulled my robes much more tightly around myself and began to walk faster. In the distance, I saw a fire roaring and a few people surrounding a chair. I was just a mere few steps away now and I walked slower than ever.

"Don't be afraid, young Malfoy… you are one of us… we would never hurt you…" the voice hissed once again. I cautiously took my last steps and stopped before the crowd. Among them was my father, Wormtail, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello, young Malfoy…" the voice hissed from behind the chair.

"Hello…" I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

The Death Eaters surrounding the chair, including my father, laughed at my weakness. I also heard slight rasps coming from behind the chair. I supposed He was laughing right along with them. After a few moments, they stopped laughing at me and the voice spoke again.

"Bellatrix, my sweet… turn me around now…" Bellatrix obliged and turned the chair around.

It was no surprise to me as to who it was. Lord Voldemort. He smiled at me and said, "Come closer…"

My father pushed me towards the chair. "Bow!" he commanded, pushing me down. I fell on my knees and bowed to my Lord.

"Young Malfoy… I can trust you can't I?"

I nodded, "You can, sir."

"Good… I have a task for you. Listen carefully. I won't say it again."

I nodded again.

"Now… you go to school with Harry Potter. Am I correct"

I simply nodded; probably the best way to go about. No talking means you'll leave alive at these meetings.

"I need a student spy. Your father has confirmed that you would be the best choice for this task. All you must do is watch Potter and his friends. Watch all the Weasleys and you must keep a very watchful eye on that despicable mudblood, for she is very valuable to the Light side. Try to keep an eye on that blubbering fool of a Headmaster. Will you do this for me Draco"

Once again, I nodded, although all I wanted to do was scream. Watch Pot-Head? I think I see him enough every day, but now I have to watch him and his friends purposely? I have been reduced to a baby-sitter!

"Good boy. Your father has trained you well. You'll make a good Death Eater in the near future. That is all. You may leave."

I bowed once more and left hurriedly.

* * *

"Crabbe! Goyle!" I barked, "Get your bloody selves over here and chop up these roots for me!"

Obviously, they promptly came to my side and began to cut the roots. As unusual as it was for me to ask these dumb blokes to do anything that needed more brainpower that they both had put together, I decided to take my chances at having uneven, squashed roots. I suddenly remembered that I had some "business" to tend to.

At my last meeting with my father, about a month ago, I was requested to gather some information on the Dark Lord's worst enemies: Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, which included every one of his damn friends. I had cringed at the thought of having to watch them, but at the time, I didn't know better and decided I would. I hated it when I started, but it's funny how almost everything, including the most stubborn of personalities, can change in the course of a few weeks.

I glanced over the to the Gryffindor side of the dungeons and heard Professor Snape once again chastising Longbottom, who looked so scared that he was going to take a piss in his pants any moment now. I snorted and looked at Potter, Weasley, and Granger working separately and not to mention quietly on their potions. I saw Weasley glare at Granger, who huffed and turned away. Potter sighed at their antics. They were probably fighting over him again; honestly, they acted like they were his parents.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you say that to me?" I hadn't even flinched, neither did anyone else, as everyone in the room knew what was coming. It happened all the time lately. Everytime Granger's screams tore through the silence in any room, whoever it was directed at was seriously in trouble. It was usually Weasley; he never could learn could he?

Weasley's eyes started to show sudden signs of remorse for what he said, while Granger's were like brown fiery explosions, her face flushed and her stance, a cheetah waiting to pounce on its prey.

Many of the males in Slytherin House we ashamed to say it, but when Granger got mad, she was actually quite good-looking. I'm really ashamed to even think this, but as of a week ago, I started to agree.

Strangely, I had been harbouring feelings for Hermione for about two weeks now. I blame it all on the assignment. If I didn't have to spend so much time watching her, this probably wouldn't have happened. I think I started to thrive on moments where she would blow up at Weasley for being an idiot and saying the wrong thing. But of course, I would keep it to myself. If my father found out I was falling for her, I would be thrown immediately into the family crypt, dead or alive. I promised myself a few times now that I would tell her eventually or at least hint to it a little, but I don't know what's wrong with me. The only things that I can say to her are insults. I don't know where to begin.

Hermione's screams echoed throughout the classroom and she had her wand out, and it was emitting sparks that Weasley was watching cautiously out of the corner of his eye. I don't know what I did, but somehow I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Granger! Couldn't you shut your big Mudblood mouth for once? Some of us are trying to work here!" I said, smirking maliciously, making a big show of chopping up the damaged roots for my potion. She growled at me, glared for a second, then turned around and continued on her potion. Weasley looked like he was about to Avada Kedavra me (she was angry at him and was yelling at him just seconds ago yet he still feels the need to protect her, am I the only one who sees the irony in this?), but Harry held the raging monstrosity back.

I smirked at Ron malignantly, while he gave me a dirty look and turned away.

Then it hit me. I insulted her _again_. For heaven's sake Draco! Can't you keep your goddamn mouth shut? We didn't need your commentary on that, just like we don't need your commentary on every other thing that occurs involving _her_. You know how bad things turn out any time your mouth decides to air itself out! You IDIOT!

"I'm such a screw up sometimes"

"What was that Drake" Blaise Zabini, fellow Slytherin, asked me.

"Leave me alone Zabini. I'm not in the mood for you to show off your abilities to be asinine today."

"Well, someone's got a stick wedged up their ass. And it's a thorny one too, huh" Blaise chuckled at his little 'joke'.

"Just leave me the hell alone."

"Alright, whatever tickles your fancy, Draco."

I sighed and went back to my potion. Maybe if I want to win her over, perhaps I should start by actually calling her by her given name. And I should probably learn how to give compliments. I guess old habits die hard; you can't change yourself in a day. But at this moment in time, it feels like I have been shot in the heart and left for dead, all because things aren't coming to me as quickly as usual. I can't adapt this time, and it's killing me.

_**The End.**_

* * *

_So. What did you think? I'm thinking of adding a little tag-along thing as a separate story. Maybe from Hermione's perspective, but not during this particular scene in Potions class. Possibly in the Great Hall. Just to see how she's feeling about Draco. Anyway, reviews would be great, lots of reviews would be better, but I can't have everything now can I? Just tell all your friends if you love it, I'd appreciate it for sure. Who wouldn't? Thanks for reading!_

ProjectPink


End file.
